Liberation
by Vinna Bjornsal
Summary: Naruto won the Fourth Shinobi War by sealing Kaguya's mind and power into himself. Her body was sealed into a scroll and thrown into a stream of lava. And then, he was betrayed. Now a different person, he walks from his world to another.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: Naruto won the Fourth Shinobi War by sealing Kaguya's mind and power into himself. Her body was sealed into a scroll and thrown into a stream of lava. And then, he was betrayed. Now a different person, he walks from his world to another.

Not mine. This is just a pet project I'm writing whilst I try to work on TNS. Naruto is Kishimoto's and Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

Naruto growled at the newly elected Kage as they stood before him, weapons drawn and the rear guard holding shackles. He could very clearly see the seals lining the metal, making it suppress chakra and send it elsewhere.

He was alone. Sasuke had turned on him as soon as Kaguya was defeated, and the predicament he was in now was a result of that betrayal. Sakura and Kakashi had been too tired to defend against Sasuke after their part in fighting Kaguya. Gaara and Tsunade had died fighting the Juubi, along with thousands of other Shinobi. Nobody survived in the attacking force but a few hundred Shinobi. Of the Five Great Hidden Villages, only a few hundred Shinobi survived. The Samurai were all but gone, and Tetsu no Kuni was in ruins, as was most of the world.

The beast ravaged the lands. Whole countries fell to it's might, and it was only stopped when Kaguya herself was defeated. Zetsu and the Rabbit Goddess were now embedded in his soul, alongside the nine Bijuu. The latter had never shared a Jinchuuriki before, and they were shocked when Naruto had physically changed due to the presence of eleven powerful beings inside him.

He became more like Kaguya in his appearance, his body gaining an aura of grace, and two horns growing from his head. A Rinne Sharingan appeared between them, and his long blonde hair turned paler. His original eyes also lost their pupils, and paled a little. His clothes had changed, and he wore a pair of ninja sandals adorned his feet, and a black pair of battle kimono pants. He wore a mesh shirt on his torso, and over that, he wore a black battle kimono with orange stripes on the sides, and around the wrists and ankles. Over that, he wore a black kimono with the Rinne Sharingan on the back. Six orange magatama were on the high collar, three on each side.

His body, which had never been large, had shrunk to a more feminine build, but he still held a fair amount of masculinity in him. It especially showed with his strength. Kurama had told him his body had become denser and more compact, instead of bulking up like Ei and Kirabi's bodies. He was just a strong, and three times as small.

Naruto had become a lot colder since the war ended. Instead of honoring the lost heroes, the civilians immediately praised Sasuke, who had managed to convince them that he'd done all the work. Unfortunately, he also convinced the world that Naruto was a demon, and his new appearance didn't help. All the work Naruto had done in his seventeen years of life fell apart. The peace Naruto had hoped to instill, and almost succeeded in creating, was shattered when the first drunk from Konoha, an old man who had never trusted Naruto, uttered a war cry, and knocked himself out trying to attack Naruto.

The rest of Konoha followed, and then the world. Sasuke eliminated Naruto's remaining friends, and new people rose into power, each seeking Naruto's strength for their own. They created wars with one another, and were more powerful than Naruto thought they would be.

So Naruto burned down the Shinju Tree, and sealed it's ashes into a rock, which he ground into dust and buried. His eyes had lost the spark they once held, and ice formed in his eyes. He lost faith in humanity, and saw what Kaguya saw in Humanity.

Sheep. They were all mindless sheep with too much power for their own good. They would do nothing but mindlessly destroy one another until there was nothing left to destroy.

Kaguya and the Bijuu agreed with him, and Naruto set out to find a way to seal chakra away for good.

Sadly, he could find none, bar killing everyone.

So that was what he decided to do. For a year, Naruto practiced with his new abilities. He had the special abilities of each of the Bijuu, Kaguya's eyes, and his own ability, the complete control of the wind and the lightning. He lived secluded from the world, on a mountain in the former Kaminari no Kuni, and that was where he trained his abilities to deadly perfection. He made quick work of the civilians in the world, evading the Shinobi forces after his head with a skill not seen since his childhood, when he evaded ANBU in a bright orange jumpsuit.

Now, all the remaining Shinobi, and thus the people, in the world stood before him, as they stood on the hot sands of Kaze no Kuni. Behind the new five Kage, Sasuke smirked and drew his chokuto, lightning crackling along the edge.

"Give up now, Naruto. You cannot hope to win with all of us here," Sasuke said. Naruto snorted and sneered at his former friend.

"You have no idea the stupidity of your actions, Uchiha." Naruto raised his hand, and the winds blew to monstrous speeds. Hurricane force winds kicked up the sand, and the unlucky few Shinobi that didn't force their feet to stick to the ground were blown away.

Naruto's other hand gained purple markings on it that were similar to Shukaku's, and a dark cloud of iron filings he carried in a seal merged with the sand. The Shinobi army was caught off guard, and a good quarter of them were ripped apart by the suddenly deadly sandstorm. Sasuke and the new Kage charged Naruto, and the ninja holding the sealing chains fell to the storm as the lightning shield left him.

Naruto caught a slow punch from the Raikage, and was quick to throw the Shinobi into his Iwa counterpart. The much smaller Tsuchikage was crushed, and Sasuke stabbed at Naruto with his chokuto.

Naruto sidestepped his former friend's stab and shoved a Rasengan into Sasuke's side. He mentally swore when it tore Sasuke's arm off instead of his head.

Sasuke leapt backwards as a fist made of earth flew at Naruto.

The host of the Juubi cocked his own fist back and a quartet of Rasengans formed on his knuckles. Lightning crackled in the swirling balls.

"Raiton: Rasengan Punch," he roared. The fists met, and Naruto's tore through the earth fist like paper. The attacks exploded, and Naruto dashed backwards to avoid an arrow from Sasuke's Susanoo, now missing an arm, and narrowly avoiding a sudden blob of lava being thrown at him.

Beside Sasuke's Susanoo, a mountain-sized giant made of obsidian and lava stood tall, red eyes glaring at Naruto as lava dripped from it's open jaw. It held a pair of glowing rocks the size of large boulders, or a Bear from Konoha's Forest of Death. Next to that, an equally large stone giant stood in a similar manner. A stone sword was held behind it, along the ground.

Naruto growled at the summons, and his body began to twist and churn. His chakra exploded outwards as his body stretched to monstrous proportions. The sandstorm was ended, allowing the few survivors to watch in helpless horror as Naruto changed.

Red chakra formed a vaguely animal shaped form, and four red tails waved behind it. A fifth tail extended from the creature's tailbone as a white substance began to form over the super dense chakra, creating bones. Horns formed on the skull, creating a bony crown on Naruto's brow. A sixth tail marked the start of Naruto's growth. By the time the eighth tail and the muscles formed, he was an equal size with the trio of giants. A ninth tail marked the skin and fur's arrival on the new body. A tenth tail morphed into existence, and the beast was complete.

Naruto now stood a good seventy feet above the giants. He was a horned black fox with a trio of eyes. The third eye was the Rinne Sharingan, but the other eyes were the same shade as his normal eyes after he sealed Kaguya into himself. Purple markings lined his new form, and his saliva had been replaced with acid that he seemed to be immune to.

His ten tails began to draw in chakra at the tips, each tail acting as a conduit and a stabilizer for the massive ball of energy forming above Naruto's back.

Naruto focused his eyes on the trio of giants, and was enraged to see the number had increased.

Behind Sasuke's purple Susanoo stood four more. A red one, a green one, a blue one, and a grey one.

Naruto roared in rage at Sasuke's act, and fired his Juubi Imari at the giants.

The Stone and Lava giants were caught off guard, and they decimated their own army, before vanishing in a puff of smoke. The five complete Susanoo drew their weapons as the new cracks in the armor slowly closed, but Naruto raised a paw the size of their heads, and swatted three of them aside. He used Sasuke's chokuto to tear him from his Susanoo and throw him into the sky with the Magnet Release, the ability of Shukaku's purple markings. His Susanoo faded, and Naruto roared, releasing a shockwave that forced the red Susanoo away, temporarily putting Naruto beyond the range of the sword it wielded.

His tails smashed into the blue Susanoo as a black rift opened beneath the wielder. A drop of acidic saliva fell into it, and met the body of Madara, evaporating the smaller man instantly.

The blue Susanoo faded, and the red swung it's sword at Naruto, but the massive beast stepped backwards and avoided being sealed in the spectral construct.

The grey Susanoo rushed him, and Naruto engulfed the construct in his mouth. He then punched the red construct, and tore it's arms from it's body as the grey construct, half melted due to the acid, forced Naruto's muzzle open. The last two Susanoo were suddenly blown away when Naruto exhaled.

Naruto quickly formed a Bijuudama, and swallowed it, before shooting it back out at the duo. Kakashis Susanoo threw a pair of shuriken at him, but Naruto sent them back with a quick breath, and the embedded themselves into the resurrected Sharingan users' bodies.

There was a thud as Sasuke hit the ground, dead. Naruto huffed, and stabbed the body as the chakra of the dead flowed into his body. He idly looked at the moon, and noticed it was falling.

He immediately raised his body to catch it, a massive Bijuudama forming in front of his muzzle.

The Ten-Tailed Naruto fired his Bijuudama at the moon, and it exploded.

An orb fell from the wreckage, and into his closing mouth. He choked, and the ball dissolved in his throat. A millennia's worth of chakra flooded his senses, and he grinned.

He was done.

* * *

Naruto sat in front of the Bijuu in his human form. He sat next to Kaguya, and both were in seiza position. Naruto had one arm now, but he seemed to be ignoring it. Kaguya wore a pair of wrist and ankle bracelets, which signified the seal Naruto placed on her, the Soul Binding Seal.

The Bijuu were sat on their haunches in a semi-circle, and Zetsu was hiding in his mother's kimono. The twelve beings were silent, as they were the last beings on the face of their world.

Looking back, Naruto found he could fault neither for doing what they did. The Bijuu were driven mad by stupid, power hungry humans, Zetsu merely missed his mother and had done the only thing he knew how to do to return her, Kaguya was betrayed by her own sons, and Naruto himself had experienced all three of these things. He knew the madness humans could inflict on other beings. He knew the pain of missing somebody, and he certainly knew the pain of being betrayed by blood. Admittedly, he knew Kaguya was a lot stronger than he had seen, and that she was only a mother who never wanted her children to leave her.

It was half of the reason Naruto had used the seal he did. Part of him resonated with Kaguya, in that neither wanted to be alone, and they both sought peace, to end the cycle of hatred. Both were cursed for their power, and both had similar pasts. Naruto was ignored and often despised by bitter men and women needing a scapegoat to release their pain on, and was called demon for the day he was born on. Kaguya was ignored and despised when her father, a powerful warlord in his own right, had fallen in battle, and she was hated because the man had enslaved and slaughtered nations of men and women, sparing no one, not even the children. Both had grown up alone, and had been ostracized by the idiot population. Both had become heroes, saving the people of their homes, rescuing innocents, and generally doing what they could to better humanity.

Kaguya and Naruto fell from grace because they became too powerful to control, and Kaguya had sent humanity into an era of peace. When she released them, they almost immediately fell back into war, and she was disappointed. Naruto had done almost the same, only to be betrayed. Kaguya was sealed by her own sons to give the world power, and Naruto was betrayed when Sasuke tried to use him to gain more power.

Both had seen humanity's good face, only for it to be overshadowed by their ugly side, but neither would ever be alone again.

"What do we do now that everyone else is dead," Naruto asked, his eyes darting to the side, looking at Kaguya.

The Rabbit Goddess shrugged.

"My plans never got that far. Mugen Tsukiyomi would gradually drain chakra over time, but you took a more direct approach. But in my studies about our eyes, I found that there are more worlds than our own. More humans exist, embroiled in war, and every variant has a different way to kill one another. Machines as tall as mountains, magic, swords, weapons that fire projectiles with a loud bang, explosives. Humanity is deprived of peace in every world I saw with our Eye," she said.

**"You want us to go to these new worlds and 'liberate' them of their destruction," **Kurama asked. Kaguya nodded.

"I only did what I did here because there was no other choice," Naruto said. Kaguya snorted.

"You were once the supreme diplomat, able to talk down Kurama-chan of all beasts. You made the insane Shukaku into a sane being. You could have talked them down any time. You, like all your former kin, are a destructive brat," she said, venom in her voice, and a sneer on her face. Naruto growled at her, and his eyes narrowed into slits.

"At the point I became like you, that was no longer the case. Then it became survival. Even you would have fallen eventually," he spat. In the background, Matatabi grinned at the duo, her mind seeing things that the duo did not.

"The first place we are going is to the world of the Olympians. We are not going to be the strongest being there. We will barely be in the top ten, second to the powers of Chaos, Order, Moros, Anake, the Fates, and Chronus. Then there is us, and then the rest of the primordials. We can eliminate their gods without touching the humans. They DO have half-humans there, however. They will undoubtedly interfere, and there will be a good chance they could injure you, if not kill you. The gods themselves will fight for their lives, and there are few you will consider sparing," Kaguya said. Naruto frowned and closed his eyes.

Kaguya touched Naruto's forehead, just between his eyes, and showed him the world she was talking about. The male frowned as images of the gods and their deeds were shown to him.

"It's settled then. We will visit this Olympian World, and we will free the humans from their oppressors," he said after a few minutes.

* * *

Naruto looked at the wastelands of his home world one final time as his Rinne Sharingan spun, opening a hole in the dimensional barrier, separating his world from the world he was going to.

"Goodbye, my friends," Naruto whispered to the sands as he walked through the portal.

* * *

Naruto frowned as he stepped into the world on the other side of the portal, and a sudden pain hit him.

It was like eleven knives were digging through his gut from the inside of his body, and he knew what was happening.

His companions were being unsealed.

He growled, as his very mind and soul rebelled against the pull, but to no avail. His stomach split, and eleven orbs of energy tore from his stomach.

He fell to the ground as one of them became a full body. Kaguya Ootsutsuki was free again, but instead of running, she immediately turned to Naruto, and began to clean his wounds, rolling him onto his back.

"Idiot boy! You could have broken your horns, and you have gotten dirt all in these wounds! Open your eyes! Don't you DARE fall asleep, brat," she shouted. Her hands sparked green and Naruto's own regeneration kicked in. The wound hissed shut in a matter of minutes, and Naruto groaned. There was dirt on his horns, but Kaguya refused to touch his protrusions.

To touch their horns, Kaguya had deemed it only acceptable in three cases; when they were used as weapons, as a punishment for children, and as a caress between lovers.

As Naruto sat up, Kaguya heard a sound that honestly both scared and excited her.

Ten cries of babies. Hungry babies.

* * *

Naruto had a headache.

He'd carved a cave system out for the twelve of them, and Kaguya had hidden it in a genjutsu. The cave was fully furnished, Naruto having went out and stocked up on supplies, and he had built the furniture on his own. Doors, chairs, a long table, a couch, and even plumbing. It had taken a week, even with the help of Kage Bunshin, but Naruto had quickly learned the history of the world and everything he needed to know about it, and made the cave a home.

Unfortunately, it was still a cave, and ten babies were loud. When one of them cried, everyone else woke up instantly.

Naruto was currently bottle feeding Shukaku, who had a smug and happy look in his golden-brown eyes. Naruto and Kaguya had learned that the Bijuu and Zetsu had all, for some bizarre reason, become babies.

They were all somewhat normal in appearance, as well. Shukaku had golden-brown eyes and brown hair, Matatabi had light blue eyes and black hair, Isobuu had sea-green eyes and red hair, while Son Gokuu had red hair and brown eyes, and Kokuou had pale green eyes and blonde hair. Saiken had green eyes and black hair, and Chomei had the same, while Gyuuki had brown eyes and brown hair, and Kurama had rust-colored eyes and red hair. Zetsu had black hair and golden-brown eyes.

Very quickly, the horned duo had decided to raise the bijuu-turned-children.

Also very quickly, Naruto found himself facing an issue.

* * *

Naruto watched Kaguya holding Zetsu and Matatabi, and he smiled.

The goddess looked at peace with the babies in her arms, and the smile that graced her face looked more natural than the scowl she'd constantly worn when they were enemies.

It had been two weeks, and he'd been fighting himself constantly. Thoughts that made him think his former enemy wasn't as bad as he'd thought. Kaguya was meant to be a mother, and the way she was around the children proved it.

Yes, Naruto knew what was going on in his brain. His Shinobi training was trying to fight his emotions.

On the Shinobi side of things, he hated her, and his hands were constantly twitching towards his kunai when she was sleeping. He wanted revenge for his fallen friends and comrades. Yet, his emotions would always flare up and stop him.

Naruto shook his head and blinked. A curtain of white hair moved past his face, and he found himself entranced with it for a few seconds before a fist plowed into the back of his head.

"Gaki! Quit staring at me and go get us some food," came the voice of Kaguya from above him.

"It may be hard to do that with a concussion, ya know," Naruto shouted from the stone floor. A foot stamped into his back and Naruto grunted, and tripped the woman above him, and rolled to the left.

Kaguya attempted to correct herself midair, but she only partially succeeded. She fell, and Naruto rolled right under her, and caught her.

The Shinobi grunted, and felt something touch his horns.

The duo paused, and, slowly, a blush began to spread across their cheeks.

"Y-You might wa-want to check on the kids," Naruto said. Kaguya's blushed deepened, and she instinctively slapped him.

"B-BAKA! Don't say things like that," she said as she stood up.

Naruto also stood, and the duo dusted themselves off.

Naruto had finished, and grabbed the bow and arrow he'd made in the first week in this world, and headed for the cave's entrance.

A hand grabbed his wrist, and Naruto stopped, and turned.

"Th-thank you," came the voice of Kaguya, who was hiding her face. Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"For everything. Not killing myself and Zetsu-chan, giving us a safe place to stay, and being nice to us even after what we did," she said. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed.

"I want to hate you. More than anything in the world, I want to hate you. But watching you with the Bijuu, and taking care of them, I can't bring myself to. It's not in my nature to hate somebody who knows hell like I did."

Kaguya blushed, and bit her lip.

"Well, then let me do this. You've already touched my horns, so there's not much more you can do in the way of intimacy..." Naruto blinked, and blushed as a pair of lips brushed over his, and Naruto mentally panicked. But he didn't stop her, for some reason. He leaned back against the cave wall, and held his former enemy closer.

A cry echoed in the cave, and the duo parted, blushing heavily.

"I should go get the food," Naruto said, subconsciously licking his lips.

Kaguya nodded, and did the same as him. The duo blushed deeper when they realized it.

"When you get back, we need to talk," she said. Naruto nodded, and left the cave.

* * *

Naruto was carrying the deer on his back, a light blush still on his face. He was walking back towards the cave when a man in a suit with heterochromia stepped in front of him.

"Excuse me, sir, you're in my way and my family needs this food soon," Naruto said. The man just grinned.

"My name is Doctor Thorn. I teach at Westover Hall, a military academy. My superior would like to talk to you," he said. Naruto scowled.

"I've served my years in war. You can tell your superior to fuck off," he said". The man laughed, and sneered at Naruto.

"When Lord Kronos gives you a summons, you answer, mortal!" Thorn's body twisted, and became something new. The man's face gained a lion's body, and a scorpion's tail was mounted on the back of the lion's body.

"Oh great. Monsters already," Naruto said as he raised his bow, and drew the string back. A blue arrow formed in it's place, and Naruto fired.

The Manticore was entranced by the odd energy arrow, and it hit him in the face.

The monster burst into dust and Naruto continued walking.

* * *

(Timeskip, Titan's Curse)

Naruto frowned as he woke up to the sounds of fighting outside the cave. He pulled his arm out from under Kaguya, and dressed in his day clothes, before nudging Kaguya.

"Fighting outside. I'm going to check it out," he said to the sleepy woman.

Naruto grabbed his bow, and exited the cave. A familiar face greeted him.

"Maa... Regenerated this soon, Doctor? I didn't know you were that excited to see me again," he drawled, before drawing his bow and aiming his chakra arrow at Thorn.

"Let the kids go or you get it in the face. Again." Naruto spotted a kid with black hair and green eyes slowly drawing a pen out of his pocket. In the woods around them, the nin spotted several girls in silver parkas with bows drawn.

"Lord Kronos has commanded me to bring them to him! I cannot disobey my master," Thorn shouted. Naruto frowned as the sound of a distant baby wailing made it to his ears.

"Great. Thank you. You've gone and woke the kids up. You should start running, and fast, Manticore. The missus isn't forgiving of people interrupting their sleep."

A growl from the cave made Naruto wince, and he stepped out of the way as Kaguya exited the cave. Shukaku was in one hand, and Kurama was in the other.

"Who yelled," she asked, handing the boys to Naruto and taking his bow.

"The Manticore. The lion-scorpion-guy holding the two kids hostage," he said, making the two boys comfortable, and smirking at the Manticore.

A black arrow formed in Naruto's bow, and was fired. Kaguya's arrow sliced Thorn's tail off. A second arrow separated all of his paws from his body.

The angry goddess proceeded to stomp the monster into a pulp.

The beating stopped when an new aura washed over the clearing. The girls in silver suddenly snapped to attention, and Naruto frowned as a female in silver walked into the clearing.

She had red hair, and silver-yellow eyes, and looked to be around twelve years old.

"Goddess," Naruto growled as he nodded at Kaguya. The nin vanished, and the redhead drew her bow at Kaguya, who had drawn Naruto's bow at her.

The girls in silver drew their bows at Kaguya, and Naruto reappeared, a kunai in each hand.

The atmosphere was tense. The boy with green eyes was being held back by a pair of girls, one with black hair and blue eyes, and another with blonde hair and grey eyes. The twin children with black hair and eyes were hiding behind them, and there was another boy unconscious on the ground.

The blonde girl spoke up, her anxiety evident in her voice.

"Why don't we all just settle down," she asked, still holding the boy's mouth shut.

"Be quiet, kid. This is a matter beyond your comprehension," Naruto said, before his eyes darted to the left. He was already in motion by the time the twang of the bow being fired was heard, and he threw his kunai at the arrow. The knife split the arrow in half, and travelled into the drawstring of his attacker's bow.

The other girls fired, and Naruto merely closed his eyes. The Rinne Sharingan on his forehead opened and spun wildly, and a gust of wind blew the arrows straight down.

The goddess fired her arrow at Naruto, and Kaguya shot it down.

"Unprovoked attacks are frowned upon in the eyes of honor. Even my people, dirty fighters that they were, would fight honorably," he said.

"Drop your weapons. You are coming to Olympus with me to explain yourselves," the goddess said.

Kaguya sneered.

"And who are you to command us, Greek," she spat. The goddess smirked.

"I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt," she said, expecting them to defer to her in respect.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, immortal Shinobi, and this is the Usagi no Megami, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya. We are here to bring your world to peace," Naruto said as he lowered his kunai and raised his arms.

"Our world is already at peace," spat the goddess, who took aim at Naruto's head.

The Shinobi smirked.

"You are holding an arrow to my head. Your companions are aiming at various other parts of my body. This doesn't scream peace to me," he said, and then snapped his fingers.

"Besides! Does the War God still breathe? Until he fades, peace is impossible. Until all your warmongers are dead, there will never be peace," he said as he raised his hands towards Artemis.

"Throw down your weapons, and you will be spared. Take up arms, and you will die."

The goddess snorted, and sneered at him.

"You stand no chance against me, you pig-headed male." She snapped her fingers, and a silver light hit Naruto, who twitched.

"What exactly was that supposed to do," he asked as his hands were wreathed in black flames and the winds picked up around him, and the fire condensed into a single ball the size of Naruto's head.

"Enton: Kurohigan." There was a flash of light, as the fireball hit the goddess.

A pile of silver ashes was all that remained of the goddess. Naruto spotted something in the ashes, and picked the objects up.

"Ah! Essences of her domains. Naruto looked up at the moon, which had vanished, and spotted the silver girls on the ground, each considerably less regal than he was expecting.

He found the one that looked the most important, a girl wearing a silver circlet, and took the green and brown orb, the white orb, and the silver-yellow orb, and pushed them into her stomach.

"You there. You're the new Goddess of Hunting, Maidenhood, and the Moon. Rule peacefully, and respect your prey. You may use violence to protect the maidens, but not excessive force. Do this, and I won't have to return and kill you," Naruto said. He turned and spotted the blonde girl looking at him quizzically as he held the Domain of Childbirth in his hand. A pouch materialized, and he put the orb inside it.

"Go back to your safety. Tell your gods that peace is coming," Naruto said, before the sky darkened and thunder boomed. Lightning flashed, and a bolt slammed into Naruto, who caught it in one hand, and stared up at the sky.

"Oi! Which way's Olympus," he asked the demigods. They instantly pointed in the direction, and Naruto nodded once.

The bolt of lightning stretched in his hand, and Naruto threw it as hard as he could.

* * *

On Olympus, Zeus was raging, and unaware of the fact that Naruto had caught his bolt, and thrown it back at him.

"HOW DARE THAT MORTAL KILL ONE OF MY DAUGHTERS AND GIVE HER DOMAINS AWAY! HOW DARE HE THREATEN US!"

He missed the smirks his elder siblings on their faces when the bolt of lighting smashed into his back.

Zeus was thrown off of Mount Olympus by his own lightning bolt.

"Well. I, Pallas Athena, relinquish my domain as Goddess of War," came the voice of Athena, who coughed up a blood red orb, and caught it, before she handed it to her Aunt Hestia.

"Why would you do that," Ares asked, confusion playing over his face.

"This Naruto is a warrior. A far better warrior than you or I, Ares. The wisest course of action was to surrender before I died. Logically, it would take every Demigod in history to beat him, and his companion is obviously much more powerful. I'm content to become weaker if it means surviving," she explained. Poseidon nodded.

"After us, he will surely go after the Titans. And then he will go after Grandmother and her parents. I will not fight him, as he is stronger than Father is, and it took six of us to defeat him," the Sea God said.

There was an awkward silence as the duo realized they'd agreed with one another.

A flickering light brought the room's attention to Apollo, who was slowly becoming transparent.

"He's fading," Hestia said sadly.

"He never was the same after Leto faded. Now that his sister is gone, he has no will to live," Hera said, a frown on her face as five orbs began to form as Apollo vanished.

"Iris! Show us this Naruto. We need him to distribute these orbs," Hera said, as she grabbed the orbs.

* * *

Naruto saw a rainbow appear in front of him, and paused as the rainbow became mist. The mist became an image.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we would like you to know your actions have caused Artemis' brother, Apollo, to fade. We would ask you to give his domains to whomever you see fit. He was the God of the Sun, Truth, Poetry, Prophecy, and Healing," came the voice of a woman with brown hair and eyes.

Naruto blinked.

"There are candidates," he asked. The woman nodded.

"You will have to go to Camp Half Blood. There will be some issues, but nothing you cannot handle," she said. Naruto sighed.

"If my family is harmed by this, I will tear your mountain from the ground and use it to crush your kingdom," he said. The goddess nodded.

"Your family will only be targeted by those actively against you. My son, Ares, and my daughters, Enyo and Eris, will be among those. However, Eris will have a unique approach," she said. Naruto nodded, and five orbs fell into his hands.

The message faded, and Naruto saw Kaguya behind it.

"Onto this Demigod Camp, then," she asked. Naruto nodded, and Kaguya sighed.

"We're close to liberating this world," he said. Kaguya nodded.

"The new goddess has adjusted to her new duties, and I've managed to make her swear to peace." Naruto smiled and kissed Kaguya's forehead.

"Gather the kids. I'll get us a ride," Naruto said as he went outside the cave.

He spotted the kid with green eyes, and his hand went to the Domain of Healing.

"Oi! Green eyes! You're the new God of Healing," he said as he pushed the orb into the kid's stomach.

There was an awkward silence, as the blonde and the blue eyed girls stared at him.

"Blondie, Blue eyes! Get over here and get your gifts," Naruto said.

The duo darted over to him, and Naruto snorted.

"Kids. So eager for powers. Blondie, you're the new Goddess of the Sun. Blue eyes, you're the Goddess of Truth," Naruto said, as he pushed the orbs into them, and smirked.

"Now. How do I get this last domain to Olympus," he asked.

A gold flash appeared in front of Naruto, and faded to reveal a man in a UPS outfit with a caduceus and a pair of winged shoes.

"Hermes here, with the Olympic Delivery Service. For throwing Dear Old Dad off our mountain, you get one free delivery. Who gets what from whom?"

Naruto blinked.

"Well Hermes, you're now a Poet, and I want you to give the Domain of Childbirth to the Goddess of Home," Naruto said. The god blinked as a light red orb was put into his hands, and a green-red orb was pushed into him. Then the god vanished.

Now Naruto only had a creepy green orb left, and he had no clue who to give it to.

A pair of arms encircled his chest, and Naruto sighed.

"The Moon goddess is giving us a ride. I asked, since you were distracted," came Kaguya's voice.

"The kids are ready to go then?"

Naruto spotted how tense Kaguya was as he noticed the babies being held by the girls in silver.

"Two weeks in and you're attached to them like they came from your hips," Naruto said.

Kaguya glared at him.

"They were born from the pieces of my corporeal form, I'll have you know." Naruto blinked, and went over the Birth of the Bijuu in his mind.

"Oh. They were. Huh. Does that technically make them my ancestors," he asked. Kaguya slugged him, and Naruto laughed.

"It's rude to remind a lady of her age, baka," she said. Naruto smiled up at her from the ground, and kissed her sandaled feet before standing up.

"Well, Kaguya-chan, sumimasen," he said as his lips brushed over her jawbone.

"Come on, you kiss-ass. We're leaving," Kaguya said, smirking at Naruto.

* * *

AND CUT!

I hope you enjoy this.

It's not your conventional Dark!Naruto, because he's doing good things, but using bad methods.

There WILL be a challenge. Naruto's power is equal to Kronos, because he doesn't have too much experience with it all. His skill set in the canon is Rasengan(and the Variations), Kage Bunshin, and the powers of the Bijuu.

Also, it's NarutoxKaguya(with Baby Bijuu and Baby Zetsu!)

Also, as to why Naruto looks like Kaguya: He sealed her into him. His body gained most of her attributes, but he doesn't have the Byakugan. That's TOO OP. The Bijuu are all sealed inside him, but only to the point where Naruto is like a Meeting Point for them. He can use their powers, but they are still free to explore the outside world. And Zetsu was just along for the ride.

Naruto's Bijuu form that he used against the Edo Tensei Susanoo: Well, I wanted him to have a giant form, and the fact that he had the powers of all the Bijuu, it made sense to turn him into a Juubi whenever he focused all of his power.

Is Naruto immortal? Yes. He's more chakra than flesh.

Essence Orbs: It was a spur of the moment idea that I liked.

Also: Kudos if you can catch the hidden reference I have in there.

Kindly Review/Favorite/Follow, or I will summon my Shinobi Balrog with the Ring of Narya and the mind of the Doctor and set him upon the world.


	2. I hate myself And now, so do you

WHOOP.

First update of 2015.

Somebody shot my muse. I'm looking for a replacement...

So yeah...

I am currently disappointed in myself. The voices in my head are disappointed in me. You all are disappointed...

But fear not.

I will be releasing random one-shots/story ideas!

Mainly for Percy Jackson, Naruto, and Harry Potter.

I have a few of them already written...

So yeah...


End file.
